My Perfect Boyfriend
by GabyGaluh
Summary: "Hyung terlalu sempurna untukku." -Kibum. "Siapa yang bilang kau tidak pantas untukku, Choi Kibum?" -Siwon. Hanya sebuah kisah dimana Kim Kibum merasa tidak cukup sempurna untuk menjadi pacar seorang Choi Siwon. SIBUM. Terinspirasi dari Super Junior Couple Love Story by Arcana Dictactor.


**My Perfect Boyfriend**

**Author: GabyGaluh.**

**Disclaimer: Terinspirasi dari Super Junior Couple Love Story by Arcana Dictactor. Character yang ada di sini bukan milik saya, tetapi fanfiction ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Terima kritik dan saran, tetapi tidak melayani Bashing Chara.**

**Summary: "Hyung terlalu sempurna untukku." -Kibum. "Siapa yang bilang kau tidak pantas untukku, Choi Kibum?" -Siwon. Hanya sebuah kisah dimana Kim Kibum merasa tidak cukup sempurna untuk menjadi pacar seorang Choi Siwon.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor.**

**Casts: Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon.**

**Pairing: SiBum (Always).**

**Warning: OOC Tingkat Akut, Typo Bertebaran, Alur Pasaran, Failed Fanfiction, Don't Like? Don't Read.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**GG**

**.**

**Kibum POV**

Matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat, pertanda bahwa hari ini akan segera berakhir lalu berganti dengan hari lainnya. Kurapatkan mantel yang sedang kugunakan guna mengusir hawa dingin yang kini mulai menjalar hingga ke tulang.

Hembusan angin di musim dingin menemani setiap langkah pastiku menyusuri jalanan kota Busan. Ya... Kota yang terkenal dengan pantai Haeundae-nya ini menjadi pilihanku untuk bersembunyi dari segala hirup pikuk kepadatan kota Seoul. Lagipula, di Busan aku juga bisa bersembunyi dari para penggemar yang kini mulai menanyakan dimanakah keberadaanku.

Aku tidak mengerti, pikiran gila apakah yang hinggap di kepalaku sehingga aku lebih memilih melarikan diri ke Busan dari pada ke rumah kedua orangtuaku di Los Angeles. Sebenarnya jika aku pikir-pikir kembali, aku hanya membutuhkan tempat yang tenang untuk mejalankan aktivitas sehari-hariku tanpa adanya jadwal syuting disana-sini.

Tapi yang namanya nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sebenarnya, aku ini sudah berada di Busan selama beberapa bulan, mau balik ke Seoul ataupun pergi ke Los Angeles sekalipun, aku jadi merasa sangat enggan. Maka dari itu aku lebih memilih tetap berdiam disini, berbaur bersama masyarakat lainnya yang syukurnya tidak menyadari bahwa diriku sebenarnya adalah seorang idola.

Aroma roti hangat yang baru saja diangkat dari pemanggang menarik minatku untuk mengarahkan kedua kakiku ke dalam salah satu cafe di persimpangan jalan yang baru saja aku lewati. Kutarik syal yang sedang kugunakan sebatas hidung guna menutupi wajahku dari para pengunjung cafe.

Bagaimanapun, seorang idola tetap membutuhkan sebuah penyamaran ketika sedang berbaur bersama masyarakat lainnya, bukan?

Setelah memesan secangkir caramel mocha dan sepiring cheese cake aku pun memilih untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang terletak dekat dengan jendela café untuk menikmati bagaimana butiran salju tampak jatuh dari langit secara tak beraturan. Namun, tampaknya kegiatanku mengamati salju jatuh harus terhenti karena telingaku dengan tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan dua gadis remaja di belakang kursiku.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau mendapat foto oppa-deul di Super Show Seoul kemarin?"

_'Jadi dia jauh-jauh ke Seoul hanya untuk menonton Super Show?'_ Batinku begitu mendengar topic pembicaraan mereka.

"Banyak sekali, kau mau melihatnya?"

Okay, mungkin ini terkesan kurang sopan mendengar pembicaraan orang lain tetapi aku akan sungguh-sungguh merasa penasaran bila tidak mendengarnya. Jadi, menguping pembicaraan orang sekali-kali bukan masalah yang besar kan?

**Kibum POV End**

**.**

**GG**

**.**

"SiBum shipper? Aku kira mereka sudah punah." Celetuk salah seorang gadis yang tak kala matanya berhasil menangkap salah seorang ELF yang memegang banner bertuliskan 'SiBum Couple' di video Super Show yang sedang ditontonnya.

"Eh? Kau juga melihatnya? Aku juga tidak percaya SiBum shipper masih ada."

"Wkwkwk, Lagipula tidak mungkin kan Siwon oppa yang perfect itu pacaran sama Kibum? Tapi, beda sama WonKyu atau WonHyuk Couple. Kalau mereka sih... Baru aku setuju, habisnya terlihat cocok."

"Kalau aku lebih suka SiChul, kan lebih cocok. Yang satu tampan yang satunya cantik, mereka pasangan yang sempurna bukan?"

"Yeah... Dan kau tau? Aku pikir Kim Kibum tidak pantas untuk Siwon oppa. Siwon oppa terlalu sempurna untuknya, iya kan?" Balas salah seorang gadis yang tanpa sadar menohok seorang pria yang duduk tepat di belakangnya.

Kibum hanya diam ditempatnya. Niatnya untuk makan di cafe tersebut menguap entah kemana. Wajahnya pun dia tekuk, bibirnya dia majukan beberapa centi. Tampaknya Kibum masih kesal dengan komentar dua orang gadis remaja tadi yang terkesan merendahkannya.

_'Hei! Asal kalian tau saja walau aku tidak memiliki wajah secantik Heechul hyung, harta sebanyak Kyuhyun atau pun badan selangsing Eunhyuk hyung. Aku ini masih memiliki... Hum... Apa ya?_' Batin Kibum yang ingin marah tetapi malah berakhir dengan sebuah kebingungan.

"Jadi Siwon hyung menjadikanku pacar karena apa ya?" Tanya Kibum dengan suara lirih dan akhirnya memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari cafe tersebut dengan perasaan kalut.

**.**

**GG**

**.**

Sang mentari tampak malu-malu untuk keluar dari persembunyiaannya. Tak terasa Kibum menghabiskan satu malam penuh dengan berjalan-jalan ringan menyusuri kota Busan. Lagipula, keadaan kota Busan ketika malam hari tidaklah buruk, bahkan banyak orang yang masih lihir-mudik untuk menikmati panorama kota Busan di malam hari dan hal ini sukses membuat Kibum entah kenapa merasa betah untuk terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri kota Busan hingga sang surya mulai menyingsing di ufuk timur.

"Apa aku memang tidak pantas ya untuk Siwon hyung?" Lirih Kibum sambil berpikir keras, tak sadar kini kakinya telah membawanya ke pantai Haeundae, pantai yang memang terletak cukup dekat dengan tempat penginapannya.

"Habisnya aku tidak punya sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan sih." Ucap Kibum sambil meratapi segala kekurangannya.

"Apa aku harus operasi plastik supaya bisa cantik dan langsing?" Monolog Kibum sambil menatap pemandangan matahari terbit di pantai Haeundae. Berharap bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari sang mentari yang hanya mampu membalasnya dengan cahaya yang lebih hangat.

"Apa sebaiknya aku tanya Siwon hyung saja?"

"Hum... Baiklah, berarti harus cepat-cepat telepon Siwon hyung kalau begitu."

Kibum langsung saja memacu kedua kakinya secepat mungkin kearah penginapan yang ditempatinya selama beberapa bulan terakhir guna meminjam telepon yang memang disediakan disana.

**.**

**GG**

**.**

"Bibi Cha! Aku pinjam teleponnya ya!" Ucap Kibum ketika dirinya bepapasan dengan bibi Cha yang hendak pergi ke pasar di depan pintu pagar penginapan.

"Silahkan, Bummie."

"Terimakasih Bibi Cha!" Teriak Kibum sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Bibi Cha yang mulai berjalan menjauh darinya.

Begitu tubuh Bibi Cha hilang di persimpangan jalan, Kibum segera memasuki penginapan guna menelepon Siwon.

Kibum langsung saja menekan nomor telepon yang sudah sangat dihafalnya di luar kepala.

_TUT... TUT... TUT..._

"Yeoboseo?" Jawab Siwon begitu sambungan telepon Kibum sudah diangkatnya.

"Hyung~"

"Siapa?"

"Ini Bummie, hyung."

"Bummie? Kim Kibum?"

"Iya, hyung."

"YAK! SELAMA INI KAU DIMANA?!"

"Busan, hyung."

" Tidak heran, tunggulah di sana. Jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku datang."

_TUT_

"Wonnie hyung?"

"..."

"Jangan bilang teleponnya hyung tutup."

"..."

"Sial."

**.**

**GG**

**.**

Kibum yang sambungan teleponnya ditutup seacar sepihak oleh Siwon pun hanya mampu mengurung diri di kamar penginapannya setelah itu. Wajah manisnya kembali dirinya tekuk. Bibirnya semerah apel miliknya pun kembali dia kerucutkan beberapa centi.

"Apa-apaan itu. Bukannya membiarkanku berbicara terlebih dahulu, si kuda hyung itu malah langsung menutup teleponnya. Malah nomornya langsung tidak aktif lagi... Dasar kuda sialan" Maki Kibum yang kini tengah berbaring dia atas kasur milik penginapan. Kedua tangannya tampak asik mencekik bantal yang tersedia disana, ya... Hitung-hitung pelampiasan amarah gitu.

"Bodo ah! Capek mikirin si hyung kuda itu. Mending tidur"

Kibum yang memang sedari awal telihat lelah pun langsung saja tertidur dengan lelapnya selang beberapa menit dirinya mengomel tentang Siwon dan dari deru nafasnya yang terdengar teratur pun menambah perspektif bahwa Kibum sungguh membutuhkan waktu untuk tidur saat ini.

**.**

**GG**

**.**

Cahaya mentari sore tampak menyelimuti langit kota Busan. Walau langit hampir gelap, tidak membuat Kibum kunjung bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Dirinya masih saja asik memejamkan mata dalam pelukan seorang namja tampan yang ternyata ikut tertidur di belakangnya.

Kibum yang merasa kurang nyaman akibat sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya pun sontak perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Cahaya sang mentari yang hangat langsung menerpa indera pengeliatannya, Kibum mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum membalikan tubuhnya guna melihat ke arah pelaku yang memeluk dirinya.

"Wonnie hyung.." Desis Kibum setelah mengetaui sosok yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Awalnya Kibum hanya menatap marah ke arah Siwon yang seenaknya saja memeluk dirinya. Namun, perlahan tatapannya menyayu membuat Siwon yang sebenarnya pura-pura tertidur langsung mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kibum.

Kibum yang masih belum menyadari bahwa Siwon hanya pura-pura tertidur pun mengangkat tangannya keatas guna mengelus wajah Siwon yang tampak kelelahan.

"Tetap tampan." Guman Kibum pelan sebelum menurunkan kembali tangannya hingga sejajar dengan dada Siwon. Namun, dengan cekatan tangan Siwon yang tadi memeluk pinggang Kibum langsung menyambar kembali tangan mungil Kibum dan meletakan tangan itu di wajah tampannya.

"Aku memang tampan, lalu kenapa?" Ucap Siwon masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Hyung juga kaya." Lihir Kibum yang tentu hanya bisa didengar Siwon.

"Jangan ragukan itu, Bummie. Ada lagi?"

"Hyung seperti seorang malaikat."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali, Bummie. Masih mengagumiku?"

"Hyung sangat baik."

"Kuanggap itu sebuah pujian, masih ada?"

"Hyung terlalu sempurna untukku." Ucap Kibum yang langsung membuat Siwon membuka matanya dan menatap Kibum intens.

"Apa katamu?"

"Apakah aku harus operasi plastik? Hyung tau kan? Aku tidak secantik Heechul hyung maupun selangsing Eunhyuk hyung. Aku juga tidak sekaya Kyuhyun" Tanya Kibum absrud dan langsung membuat Siwon menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Kenapa Bummie menanyakan hal seperti itu?" Siwon balas tanya.

Belum Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Tanpa aba-aba, Siwon langsung memeluk erat tubuh mungil Kibum dan menempelkan kening mereka berdua sambil menutup mata. Kebiasaan yang selalu Siwon lakukan padanya jika sedang menahan emosi.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak pantas untuk hyung. Hyung itu terlalu sempurna. Sedangkan aku...?" Ucapan Kibum terhenti karena Siwon malah menyatukan puncuk hidung mereka berdua.

Tampaknya Siwon sangatlah marah, karena dari jarak sedekat ini Kibum dapat medengar suara gigi Siwon yang saling bergelatuk.

_'Apakah ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku'_ Batin Kibum yang kini memandang takut mata Siwon yang masih terpejam.

"Siapa yang bilang kau tidak pantas untukku, Choi Kibum?" Desis Siwon masih tanpa membuka matanya.

Kibum langsung gugup. Kan tidak mungkin dirinya dengan polosnya bilang_ 'Ada ELF yang bilang aku tidak pantas untukmu. Jadi, haruskah aku operasi plastik supaya pantas untuk, hyung?'_. Hei, tentu saja Kibum tidak mau melakukan hal itu, cari mati itu namanya.

"Apa karena shipper lain?" Sahut Siwon yang langsung membuat Kibum membelalakan kedua matanya. Dengan perlahan, Siwon pun juga membuka matanya dan kembali memandang intens Kibum dengan tatapan penuh cinta yang dimiliknya.

"Jadi benar ya karena itu... Lagipula menurutku, Bummie sudah sangat cantik. Jadi Bummie tidak perlu operasi plastik hanya agar dibilang cantik ataupun langsing dan Bummie juga tidak perlu harus sekaya Kyuhyun karena hyung sangat mencintai Bummie dengan apa adanya. Jika ada orang lain yang bilang kau tidak pantas untukku ingat saja kalau kita saling mempercayai dan tidak akan pernah memperdulikan omongan orang lain. Mengerti?" Ucap Siwon lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata dan bibir merah milik Kibum.

"Hum~ aku mengerti, hyung... Dan hyung! Aku sangat merindukanmu..." Ucap Kibum sambil memeluk leher Siwon.

"Hyung juga sangat merindukan Bummie, jadi selama ini kau sembunyi dariku di Busan ya?" Ucap Siwon sambil menjepit hidung bangir Kibum menggunakan jari telukjuk dan tengah miliknya.

Kibum hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya sambil berusaha melepaskan jari Siwon dari hidungnya yang tampak sudah memerah.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau iya? Memangnya hyung sangat amat merindukanku, ya?" Tanya Kibum sambil menoel dagu Siwon.

"Amat sangat rindu, apalagi dengan kedua pipi gembil yang selalu merona bila kugoda ini." Balas Siwon sambil mencium kedua pipi gembil Kibum.

Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum malu, dan tanpa disadari oleh dirinya pipi gembilnya mulai merona malu. Sukses membuah Siwon terkekeh kecil.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan kedua mata seorang Choi Kibum yang selalu menatapku penuh cinta." Ucap Siwon sambil mengecup kelopak mata Kibum.

"Margaku masih Kim, hyung" Lihir Kibum kecil namun terkesan malu-malu. Mungkin Kibum membutuhkan pengalih rasa malu supaya pipinya tidak terus merona. Namun, Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Namun, dari pada itu semua. Aku sangat merindukan bibir merah yang selalu mendesahkan namaku ketika kita sedang 'bermain' di ranjang." Ucap Siwon lalu langsung mencium dan melumat bibir merah Kibum yang memang setengah terbuka.

"Mesum" Ucap Kibum lirih setelah Siwon melepas tautan bibir mereka berdua.

Siwon hanya bisa terkekeh kecil sambil menggosok puncuk hidungnya ke pucuk hidung bangir Kibum. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena Siwon dengan tiba-tiba merubah posisi mereka hingga Kibum kini berada dibawah tindihannya.

"Aku ingin mendengar desahanmu lagi, Choi Kibum. Boleh, kan?" Tanya Siwon seduktif yang hanya bisa dibalas Kibum dengan anggukan malu-malu. Tak lupa pipi gembul Kibum sudah sangat tampak merah sekarang.

Well, tampaknya Kibum harus bersiap-siap untuk kembali digagahi Siwon semalaman ini.

**.**

**GG**

**.**

**The End**

**Mind RnR?**

**A/N:** Maksud ya? Wkwkwk, sengaja. Pertama, niatnya mau bikin genre romance-humor. Eh, jadinya malah begini. Ngomong-ngomong ada yang merindukan Chibi SiBum Series? Niatnya saya mau publish itu bulan-bulan ini. Tapi saya juga gak janji update cepat, abisnya sekarang cuma dalam tahap pengetikan doang dan mungkin saya akan membaginya dalam dua bagian. Okey, see you in next fanfiction.

Boleh kali tau bagian mana yang paling disukain.


End file.
